I'm Here, I'm Now, I'm Ready
by Jenye
Summary: She came back despite the drama and problems to follow.  She came back stripped of her title and luxuries.  She simply came back to him.


**Author's Note: **Okay, this is the sequel to _I Choose You_, but it could probably stand alone as well. I want to thank everyone who embraced my first Dan/Blair story with reviews/alerts/favorites because it certainly compelled me to write more. This story was..draining, but I think I am pleased with the results. I first want to address the "Chuck" element of this story because it's basically not there and I know I may get some complaints about that BUT I feel as though it's been three/four years since she married Louis and I think that is ample time to remove herself from the Chuck web. I agree that it should be addressed in "current" storytime because he has got her SO screwed up (personally opinion) that it will be hard not to, but in this story she has finally gotten over him. Oh sorry if it gets a bit cheesy at the end - I can't help myself I just get cheesy for Dan & Blair. They're the perfect couple for it in my book.

If you are not a Dan/Blair fan please just don't read - no one likes flames on their beloved pairings simply because of the pairing itself.

Once again; this story is **NOT** beta-ed so all mistakes belong to me. I hope you enjoy and just so you have been warned: the M rating is **FOR A REASON**. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> She came back despite the problems and questions to follow. She came back stripped of her title and luxuries. She simply came back to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Here, I'm Now, I'm Ready<strong>

Her mere presence was like a strong punch to the stomach, but one that he welcomed as his knees nearly buckled. When he had opened the door he hadn't been expecting anyone, but he certainly hadn't expected _her_ to be standing there like a ghost from the past. Dan Humphrey would tell anyone he was not easily surprised – he associated with Upper East Siders for the majority of his life; there really wasn't much else to surprise him, but tonight he ate his words. He was in complete shock and even found himself blinking a couple of times wondering if the beer he had been having had been stronger than anticipated. Once he opened his eyes after the third blink he decided she was no a figment of his imagination. She was alive, and better yet, she was right in front of him.

Blair Waldorf had come back.

And she looked absolutely beautiful. Although she had probably not intended on getting rained on he could not have thought she was more perfect. Her hair fell against her shoulders in soaked waves and her face, although still glossed from the rain, held an almost angelic glow as she stood in the dim hallway of his Brooklyn apartment building. Her clothing was everything he expected from Blair, but a four-year older version. She wore a navy sundress that spoke of the obvious summer weather they were having in Monaco; her shoulders were covered by a golden yellow cashmere cardigan and her shoes were ever-fashionable heels. She was simply stunning and when he heard the words she spoke to him in such a meek and un-traditionally Blair voice she only grew in her beauty.

"_I lied all those years ago. That kiss meant everything to me too. I was just too scared to admit it."_

What was there left to say in return? In his angrier moments he dreamt of this day as a time he would slam the door in her face or make a complete fool of her the way she had him that night. He thought he had been reading all the signs that she felt the same way, but then he was left standing in the cold alone. In his loneliest moments it would be this moment, and the thought that it would never actually happen, that lead him to a bar where he would most likely end up taking a nameless girl home for the evening. Those weren't his proudest moments, but getting over Blair Waldorf had been one of the hardest things he had ever done and was still a daily uphill battle. The ever-present ache he had had for nearly a year after she left had now dulled to a numbness in his heart that he would pick apart on his harsher days, but for the most he avoided the subject like the plague.

He stood, hand gripping his door tighter than he realized, looking at her for what felt like an eternity. He had wanted to say something, anything, but every time he went to open his mouth the words he was going to say felt insignificant compared to what she had just admitted to him. So he stood there, one hand gripping the door and the resting lamely in the front pocket of his worn jeans. He knew he had to do something or knowing Blair, well if she was like the Blair he knew four years ago, she would lose her patience (and her guts) and walk away. He couldn't let her do that. Not again.

The last time he had let her walk away was a complete nightmare. Looking back he blamed his pride, but at the time it felt like so much more. He was bruised from the last time he had put himself out there for her and when he saw the numerous times she had called he knew his heart couldn't take even being in her presence without being destroyed completely. He listened to the voicemail seven times that night before she left, but every time he went to hit the "Call" button he stopped. He had figured her message would be one last, angry, send off after reading his book, but when he had heard the calmness and even a sense of pleading in her voice he had been relieved, but still hurt. He was angry at that point and couldn't imagine facing her. It was the biggest and most self-mutilating moment; one that he paid for almost every day for the last four years.

The days where she would come up in the social pages of the Post or make an appearance in a spread in Vanity Fair that showed the highlights of events around the world were the absolute worst, especially right after her departure. Those days he could hardly move when he saw just how beautiful she looked in her designer outfits looking nothing less that thrilled to be speaking with whomever the important individual was in the picture beside her. The pictures with her tucked under Louis' arm or wrapped up in him were the worst. They would nearly stop him dead in his tracks and put him out of commission for days. He was a pathetic mess when it came to Blair Waldorf, but he supposed some things were never going to change. She had managed to get to him on a whole new level and it had made a lasting impression.

Of course, to say that he didn't have his "good" moments would be melodramatic. It wasn't as though he'd been a sorry sop everyday since she left. He had even had nearly six months with another woman that he thought was just the medicine for removing Blair Waldorf from his veins permanently. She had been almost the complete opposite of the feisty, stubborn, and frustrating brunette that had consumed him. She was from Brooklyn, worked in his publisher's office as an administrative assistant. Her style was eclectic and labels were far above her pay grade. She enjoyed literature, to a degree, and wasn't against sitting back on a Friday night to watch a movie. Those movies weren't classics, in fact most of them weren't even worth the price to rent them in Dan's opinion, but at least she wasn't afraid of her feelings toward him. Dan had thought she had it all with her – or at least as good as it could get. He thought he had finally moved past his Blair sized meltdown.

Then he started writing his latest book. It really had nothing to do with _Inside_, in fact it could be argued that it wasn't even the same genre. He was steamrolling through the first few chapters and felt extremely proud of the outcome. He had brought the first draft of the beginning four chapters to his publisher for her to look over and thought that she would rave at him for being able to take on another genre completely without even a small resemblance to _Inside_. Only a few days later he received a phone call from her and even though she absolutely loved where the story line was going she was more pleased that he seemed to be bringing characteristics of a certain woman that was so obviously the star of his last book into the story once again. He had been floored. What was she talking about? He had made it his mission to get away from his writings in Inside. He had gone home that night to reread the chapters and see if he could understand what she was saying. When he was finished reading his heart nearly sank.

Blair Waldorf was once again the portrait of his heroine.

His relationship had ended soon after. He told her it was because his schedule was bound to get extremely busy now that he was knee deep in writing his second book and she had chalked it up to him being a Playboy writer that just wanted to play the field. She was upset and walking into his publisher's office became slightly awkward, but she was professional and the bitterness she felt toward him was obviously not going to be something of permanent damage to her heart. She was fortunate. She wouldn't get to realize the lasting damage of someone who made a permanent impact on her heart.

Now here she was; the leading lady of his life admitting everything he had wanted to hear in the last four years and he couldn't even respond in return. So instead of actually saying anything he simply moved to the side and opened the door wider to invite her in. To his surprise, she didn't even hesitate as she stepped into his loft. He figured if the situation wasn't so emotional she'd probably crack a joke about him being a successful writer still "slumming it" in Brooklyn. Her dark eyes looked around. The décor was minimal, the way he liked it, but fortunately he had picked up the place earlier that day so the empty takeout boxes and beer bottles were no longer the centerpieces on his kitchen island bar. The floor plan was an open one and it was really just all one big room, like the loft she was familiar with, but much larger. His bedroom was up the stairs and looked over the living room, kitchen, and office space that made up the downstairs. It wasn't much in comparison to the place she had been living, but it was home to him.

Once her mind was no longer fogged by emotions she would realize that this place defined Dan Humphrey in every sense of the way; from the old style wood flooring to the vintage movie posters that hung against the bare brick walls. Daniel Humphrey may have been the one thing she never thought she wanted, but the very essence of him made her feel instantly safe and secure. Something she had not felt since the moment she quietly stepped out of her home in the middle of the night. Blair's eyes danced around the loft, looking from the cluttered desk where his laptop sat aglow to the kitchen she now stood lose to. Her eyes only drifted back toward him when he moved to close and bolt the door once again. She had hoped he would say something. Anything. Yet he remained silent as she stood there gripping the handle on her suitcase until her knuckles were white. Was he letting her in just to spare her the embarrassment of being let down in front of the entire apartment building?

She felt like she could be sick when he turned back to face her, both of his hands going into his pockets. He looked so calm and collected as she stood there feeling like she was about to come undone. The typical Blair flared up inside her; she had flown all this way and he was just going to stand there and look at her like she was some sort of pitiful mess. He could at least offer her a towel – she was soaking wet after all. She certainly didn't miss the New York rain and if she hadn't been so emotionally on edge she would scowl at him for being so rude, but she couldn't find those words right now. He had every right to hate her and tell her to take a hike, but he didn't. He had at least let her come into his loft instead of standing out in the cool hallway. No, she couldn't find any harsh words for Dan Humphrey right now. They just weren't there.

"I love you," Her voice cracked at the admission and those words opened up a floodgate. She stood completely vulnerable to him and yet she never felt stronger in her life, "I loved you that night – I knew I loved you before that. I screwed up and I'm sorry, I can understand if you never forgive me, but you need to know I-"

He stepped forward, still keeping his cool exterior, as the words spilled out of her lips. He reached for the suitcase she gripped in her hands and also for the purse she wore on her shoulder. Without saying a word, he took them from her as she went on and sat them on the floor next to her. It wasn't until he stood straight up in front of her and looked into her eyes that he cut her off.

"I love you too," His voice was strong and steady, but his heart was racing a mile per minute and he wasn't sure how he had remained so calm for this long.

The words she was saying nearly choked as she heard his voice speak the words she never thought she'd hear him say. He loved her? After all she had done to him? At first her old thoughts kicked in her head; this was some sort of cruel joke. It wouldn't be the first one that was played on her emotions, but that was with Chuck and Dan was certainly no Chuck. That was how he had molded himself into her so deeply without even knowing it. Dan was everything all other men hadn't even tried to be for Blair and now he was standing in front of her completely in love with her.

"You – you love me?" She sounded so nervous in her words, "God, I'm so sorry, Dan. This could have been so much sooner if I hadn't-"

"But you're here now," He stepped even closer to her, "That's all that matters."

"But, I-" She started, but Dan cut her off for the third and final time that night.

"Talk about it later," He let his hands come up to tangle in her hair and his words were a mere whisper against her lips before his crashed into hers.

Blair lost all interest in talking and she wasn't even sure if she could anymore. She immediately responded to his lips against hers and her arms wrapped around him to bring him as close as possible. The heat of his body was magnified by the fact that she was still wearing her wet clothes, but she welcomed the contrast, as all of her senses were heighted.

His tongue easily parted her lips as one of his hands slipped around the back of her neck to keep her close to him. She let her hands slip down to the hem of his t-shirt and the touch of her cool hands on his bare skin nearly sent him over the edge. There was an urgency building up in him, but he made a commitment to fight it back because he wasn't about to let this moment fade away with lustful and quick performance. He could have easily pushed her against the wall and both parties would probably have been happy with it, but that's not what he imagined if this moment ever came to be a reality. No, he was going to make this last as long as he possibly could.

She nearly whimpered when he pulled his lips from hers and stepped away. His heart nearly burst at how beautiful she looked. Her lips were plumped, her hair was now even wavier from the actions of his hands, and there was this incredibly sexy blush that started in her cheeks and continued down past the cut of her sweetheart sundress. He now had the mission of exploring exactly where that blush ended and worshiping it until his heart's content. She was a work of art even when she had been caught in a New York rainstorm and she needed to know that. He stepped again to collect her hand in his, pulling her forward into his loft and up the stairs into his large bedroom.

Blair's knees were weak as she made the final step into his bedroom. Her eyes glanced around for only a moment until he turned back to her and collected her in his arms for another smoldering kiss. This time his hands had a mission and so did hers. He discarded the wet cardigan on the floor while she made easy work of his t-shirt. Their lips only parted for a moment while the t-shirt blocked their access. Their lips were back together by the time her cool hands roamed his chest free on any barrier. He had always been a nicely sculpted individual, but the years had been extremely good to him. His stomach had lightly defined lines and Blair could spend hours simply showering his broad shoulders with affection. She ran her small hands down his shoulders to his arms and loved the tension she found there in his muscles.

Her eyes remained closed as his lips traveled down her jawline and to the sensitive skin of her neck. She walked backwards to lean herself up against the wall near the door, her own hands going to his belt buckle. She was about to make easy work of removing Dan from the rest of his clothes until she felt his hand against her own to stop her. She looked up at him slightly confused, that old fear creeping back into her bones, but he gave her a loving smile and rested his hand against her cheek, "I have so much more I want to do to you before the night is over and if those things are going to happen these need to stay on."

With his words her body became a buzz and before she could respond his lips were back on hers. He easily lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as her arms went around his neck, pulling herself closer to him. He turned and within a few steps was at the edge of the bed. He slowly laid her atop the unmade comforter, holding himself up with one arm and letting the other trace the bare skin of her arm with his fingertips. He pulled away to look at her. The only light came from the rooms downstairs and it gave her this beautiful glow as he went back to kissing every piece of bare flesh he could find.

Once he was satisfied with his work on her arms, face, neck, and lips he pulled away to collect on of her slender legs in his hands and remove the heel she had been wearing. It fell to the floor with a crash and he leaned in to kiss the ball of her ankle as she let out a slight giggle. Her giggles were turned into whimpers of pleasure as he moved up her leg and into the bend of her knee. She had always thought she was ticklish there, but when Dan's lips found the skin there she nearly came undone with how pleasurable the sensation was. Her heart raced as he continued his journey upward until right below the hem of her dress and then his lips pulled away to begin work on the other leg.

Within moments he had both of her shoes off and was back to kissing up her leg. She couldn't believe how much she craved his touch and when his hands began to slide up her thighs under her dress she couldn't help the gasp she made. He smirked up at her, feeling empowered by the affect he had on her. His hands made easy work of bunching the material together and removing the offending garment from her body altogether. He tossed it aside and his resolve was nearly lost when he saw the beautiful goddess lying atop his unmade bed; her skin had been kissed by the sun on Monaco, but ever so lightly, and all that remained on her was a pair of barely there pink lacy panties. Dan realized then that he would probably be forever obsessed with whatever underwear Blair happened to be wearing. She looked like something out of an old Hollywood movie with her hair cascading around her.

He did his best to pull himself together as he joined her once again on the bed, holding himself above her as his lips attached to hers once again. This kiss was by far the hungriest and most passionate. Her back ached to feel his bare chest against hers and her tongue fought with his. She automatically let her legs spread for him, wishing he would finally rid himself of those jeans that Blair was growing to hate more and more by the moment. Dan could sense her need and it drove him mad, but he was on a mission and he wasn't finished with her yet.

He pulled his lips from hers and started the familiar trail down her neck; stopping at her collarbone to place nips and wet kisses there before continuing. Finally he made it to his location. Her breasts were absolutely perfect and the way her nipple peaked did all sorts of things to his resolve. He let his lips fall around it and it was the first loud moan of the night that came from Blair. Her hands instantly went to the back of his head as if to hold him there forever. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she arched her back into his mouth. She figured he would be talented, but she had no idea just how much so.

Once he was finished with the first one he peppered kisses across her chest until he reached his destination on the other side. She let out another moan and even whimpered his name. God, he swore his name had never sounded so good before. She was probably going to be the death of him before the night was over, but he remained committed to his mission and only continued his journey downward. Her flat stomach tightened at the sensation of his tongue and lips against her now heated flesh. She knew the direction he was heading and her heart pounded in her chest at the thought. He paused momentarily at her belly button and then took a detour to kiss along her delicate hips. He pulled away for a moment to allow his hands to slide up her thighs once again grabbing the side of her flimsy underwear and pull them down her long, gorgeous legs.

There she was; completely and beautifully exposed to him. Blair had always felt a slight insecurity in her body, although she'd never admit that, but with the way Dan was looking at her she couldn't have felt sexier. His dark eyes were almost black with desire and Blair was certain hers matched his perfectly. It wasn't long before he started kissing the inside of her thigh and she began to squirm under his touch. If she hadn't been so into the moment she probably would have been embarrassed with just how wet she was for him, but there was no room for those thoughts or any others when Dan's tongue finally reached out to get center. She nearly came undone instantly as she cried out his name. She had never felt such pleasure and her hands fisted against the sheets almost in an attempt to keep herself in place.

She cried out his name as he mercilessly enjoyed the woman in front of him. She was absolutely stunning in every way and it was incredibly sexy the way she cried out his name as he pushed her closer and closer to the edge. He reveled in the fact that he would be the only man to see her this way from here on out. He also promised to place her in this situation as often as physically possible. It wasn't long and she was coming unglued under his mouth and her orgasm racked through her like a blazing fire.

Blair had never felt an orgasm that strong and she felt almost dazed as she began to come down from her high. Her skin was already on fire and Dan only made her hotter with his lips traveling back up her body until he met her lips in another passionate kiss. She thought she would be spent after such an explosive experience, but as soon as she tasted herself on his lips her body began to respond once again to his. Her hands traveled down his taunt stomach until she once again found herself at his belt buckle. She pulled away slightly look in his eyes wondering if he was going to try to stop here again, but there was no sign of pause in his eyes.

She leaned forward to push him up so that he was standing at the foot of the bed. Her nerves must have been fried because her once steady hands were now shaking at the realization of what was about to happen. She was beyond ready, but still nervous at the idea of making love to Dan Humphrey for the first time. He slowly removed her hands once the belt was undone and undid the jeans. She looked up at him as she moved herself back on his bed so she was lying against his pillows. She watched him with anticipation as he dropped his jeans and boxers in one easy motion. He stood in front of her like absolute perfect and Blair couldn't remember a time when she had wanted someone so much.

He slowly came to join her, finding his place between her legs. His lips found hers again in a kiss that sent her seeing stars. She was so completely absorbed in him that she wasn't sure how much more she could take. Her hands were in either side of his face as she bucked her hips just enough to feel his strong length in an intimate way. He nearly came undone for probably the millionth time that night just at that mere contact and he knew he wouldn't last much longer without connecting with her. He pulled away slightly, still afraid that she would change her mind at any moment. She looked into her beautiful eyes as she smiled up at him.

"Make love to me, Dan," Her words were confident and the only convincing he needed as he slid into completely with one full thrust. They both moaned at the amazing sensation. Dan's lips found hers as he wanted for her to adjust to him, but within moments she was moving her hips against his to signal she wanted him to continue. The rhythm he picked was slow and long. He didn't want this moment to end in a hurried motion of limbs. He wanted to savor the way Blair whispered his name, how her nails felt as they dug into his back, and the beautiful way she continually said she loved him. This moment would forever be in his memories and he wanted to make sure it was in hers as well.

She felt his resolve beginning to come crashing down and she knew she wasn't far along either, so with one strong movement on her part she flipped them so that she was straddling him. She loved the slow pace he had set and tried her best to keep it up, but she could feel the coiled feeling in the pit of her stomach as she rode him with slow, passionate strokes. He looked up at her and nearly lost it, but knew he had to hold out until she was completely. He sat up to bring his hands to tangle through her hair once more and his lips were on hers as she did her best to keep their slow and shallow rhythm.

"Let go for me," He said against her lips and it was like he flipped a switch. She fell apart atop him, grasping him close to her as she cried out his name. Dan knew she wouldn't be able to keep her rhythm now and he flipped them once more so that she was on her back with him atop her. He found a quicker pace and within seconds she was meeting him move for move. It wasn't much longer and he felt himself let go completely, calling out her name as he did so.

He felt completely spent, but couldn't bring himself to move from her just yet. Instead he rested his head against her shoulder for a moment before pulling back to look at her. He could see the thin layer of sweat that graced her features and her breathing was labored. She had never looked better and he leaned down to kiss her lips. This kiss was passionate, but not as urgent. Instead this kiss was a promise of things to come and Blair readily responded, her arms lazily coming to rest around his neck.

Before their make out session became to heated and he got her ready for something he couldn't quite handle at the moment, he pulled away and kissed her jaw before pulling out of her completely to lay next to her. Blair instantly felt the loss, but loved how perfectly she fit into his arms as she lay there. For the longest time they laid there in satisfied silence until Blair turned, propping her head up on her hand. Dan looked over at her with a questioning gaze.

"You better not get the wrong impression of me, Humphrey," Blair's old self seemed to be falling back into place as Dan rolled on his side to mirror her position on the bed.

"Excuse me?"

"I am not some easy Brooklyn girl that you can just sweet talk into bed," She looked at him with a matter-of-fact look.

"Oh no never," Dan smirked, "Because if I remember correctly it didn't take hardly _any_ words to get you in my bed."

Blair playfully gasped as she reached out to push his shoulder in mock anger. He laughed, reaching to grab her outstretched hand and bring it to his lips in a sincere kiss. He easily pulled her closer to him and let her fall as he went to wrap his arm around her bare waist. He pulled her closer so that she laid almost beneath him. The playful look in his eyes disappeared as he looked down at her, "I love you."

"I love you too," She smiled up at him, reaching her hand up to touch his cheek and pull him in for a deep kiss.

He pulled away to look at her again, "God, you are so worth it."

" Worth what?" She asked, looking slightly confused.

"Worth the wait."

She could feel the sting of tears in her eyes as she pulled him back down for another deep kiss that would not be completely finished until their second round came to a close. There was obviously so much that waited for both of them when the sun came up the next day, but whatever it was seemed so much more bearable now that they had one another.

Whatever it was they'd face it together and that was how it remained until their dying day.


End file.
